<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never gonna be alone by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530883">Never gonna be alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel'>Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Songfic, revised version of a fic written in 2013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas uma missão com resultados desastrosos e quase irreversíveis foram mais que suficientes para que alguém percebesse seus sentimentos...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never gonna be alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquela poderia ter sido mais uma missão comum para o Team Natsu. Isso é, se todos os membros tivessem ido. Mas naquela missão em especial, foram apenas Natsu e Lucy. E isso foi talvez o maior erro que os dois cometeram.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Time, is going by</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So much faster than I</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mira foi pega de surpresa com a entrada súbita de um Natsu muito ferido carregando uma Lucy desacordada, mas com menos ferimentos que ele, mas ao ver o desespero estampado no rosto de Natsu, Mira mandou alguém ir buscar Wendy e ajudou Natsu a levar Lucy para a enfermaria.</p>
<p>Wendy chegou e começou a tratar Lucy enquanto Mira enfaixava os ferimentos de Natsu. Mas pouco tempo depois, Wendy deu uma notícia que deixou Natsu em choque. Por causa dos ferimentos, Lucy havia entrado em coma e receber essa notícia abalou profundamente o Dragon Slayer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now I'm wondering why,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I've kept this bottled inside</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Depois de receber essa notícia, o Dragon Slayer começou a passar a maior parte do tempo junto de sua companheira e finalmente percebeu como se sentia com relação à sua companheira.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So if I haven’t yet I’ve got let you know</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na mesma noite em que percebeu isso, Natsu escreveu uma carta endereçada a Lucy confessando seus sentimentos por ela. Ele pegou a carta e foi até a enfermaria da guilda, onde deixou a carta em uma mesa de cabeceira do lado da cama em que Lucy estava.</p>
<p>Antes de sair, ele chegou perto dela e sussurrou:</p>
<p>— Volte logo Lucy, todos estão sentindo sua falta, especialmente eu.</p>
<p>Ele saiu da enfermaria e voltou para sua casa, esperando que a garota estranha por quem ele havia se apaixonado acordasse logo e trouxesse as cores de volta ao pequeno mundinho do Dragon Slayer.</p>
<p>Algum tempo depois de Natsu ter voltado para sua casa, Lucy acordou e estranhou o fato dela estar na enfermaria da guilda. Ela olhou ao redor e viu a carta na mesa de cabeceira.</p>
<p>Lucy percebeu que estava endereçada a ela, mas ficou surpresa quando viu que quem tinha escrito a carta havia sido o Natsu. Lucy abriu a carta e começou a lê-la.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Lucy, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Acho que você nunca esperaria que eu,de todas as pessoas da guilda escrevesse uma carta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quando me disseram que você talvez nunca mais acordasse, foi como se meu mundo tivesse se estilhaçado em um milhão de pedaços e eu tivesse perdido a maior parte deles. Eu não sei o que é esse sentimento, mas se você acordar e ler essa carta, quero que saiba que eu prometo que vou te proteger e quero que você saiba: </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're never gonna be alone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From this moment on</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you ever feel like letting go</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I won't let you fall</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're never gonna be alone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'll hold you till the hurt is gone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy, você é muito especial para mim, mas não estou falando simplesmente no sentido de nakama. Eu gosto de você mais do que como somente nakama, mas nunca teria coragem de confessar isso pessoalmente, afinal existem muitos caras que tem mais chance do que eu...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Seu bobo, eu também te amo. Até parece que alguma outra pessoa tem chance de ganhar de você...</p>
<p>Lucy disse essas palavras bem no momento em que Natsu ia entrando na enfermaria e acabou que ele ouviu tudo.</p>
<p>Natsu ficou surpreso com isso, então a garota que ele amava também o amava?</p>
<p>Quando os dois perceberam o que tinha acabado de acontecer, os dois ficaram muito vermelhos. Lucy foi andando na direção de Natsu, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo em cima dele, que acabou a segurando com um abraço.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And now as long as I can</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm holding on with both hands</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cause forever I believe</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>That there's nothing I could need but you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So if I haven't yet,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I gotta let you know</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isso só fez Lucy ficar ainda mais vermelha do que já estava. Gaguejando um pouco por estar em uma situação tão constrangedora junto do garoto que ela ama, Lucy perguntou se tudo que Natsu havia escrito na carta era verdade.</p>
<p>Natsu ficou ainda mais vermelho quando respondeu que tudo que ele havia escrito era a mais pura verdade e ainda reforçou que faria de tudo para fazer Lucy feliz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're never gonna be alone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From this moment on</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you ever feel like letting go</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I won't let you fall</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>When all hope is gone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know that you can carry on</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>We're gonna take the world on</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'll hold you till the hurt is gone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You've gotta live every single day</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Like it's the only one</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>What if tomorrow never comes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don't let it ever slip away, could be our only one</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You know it's only just begun</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Every single day, may be our only one</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>What if tomorrow never comes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tomorrow never comes...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Os dois se sentaram em uma das camas da enfermaria e Lucy comentou:</p>
<p>— Você pode ser um idiota, Natsu, mas é o MEU idiota. Não sei porque não falei isso antes...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Time, is going by</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So much faster than I</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ...Eu te amo. — Lucy disse essas palavras e beijou Natsu, que ficou um pouco surpreso com a ação súbita dela, mas pouco tempo depois começou a responder o beijo.</p>
<p>— Também te amo, Luce. — Afirmou Natsu depois dos dois se beijarem. — E vou sempre te proteger e cuidar de você, o meu tesouro mais precioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're never gonna be alone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From this moment on</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you ever feel like letting go</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I won't let you fall</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>When all hope is gone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Know that you can carry on</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>We're gonna take the world on</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'll hold you till the hurt is gone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm gonna be there all of the way</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I won't be missing one more day</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm gonna be there all of the way</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I won't be missing one more day</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E ficaram lá os dois juntos, abraçados, olhando o nascer do sol que anunciava um novo dia e um último pensamento passou pela mente de Natsu antes de ele focar em admirar aquela bela vista junto com Lucy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I wanna always stay with you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanna hold you tight right now </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I swear I’ll wipe your tears </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll give you everything I have.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>